Medical procedures such as endoscopy (e.g., bronchoscopy) may involve accessing and visualizing the inside of a patient's lumen (e.g., airways) for diagnostic and/or therapeutic purposes. During a procedure, a flexible tubular tool or instrument, such as an endoscope, may be inserted into the patient's body. In some instances a second instrument can be passed through the endoscope to a tissue site identified for diagnosis and/or treatment.
Bronchoscopy is a medical procedure that allows a physician to examine the inside conditions of airways in a patient's lungs, such as bronchi and bronchioles. During the medical procedure, a thin, flexible tubular tool or instrument, known as a bronchoscope, may be inserted into the patient's mouth and passed down the patient's throat into his or her lung airways towards a tissue site identified for subsequent diagnosis and treatment. The bronchoscope can have an interior lumen (a “working channel”) providing a pathway to the tissue site, and catheters and various medical tools can be inserted through the working channel to the tissue site.
In certain medical procedures, surgical robotic systems may be used to control the insertion and/or manipulation of the surgical tools. Surgical robotic system may include at least one robotic arm or other instrument positioning device including a manipulator assembly used to control the positioning of the surgical tool during the procedures.